Remember
by Blu Rose
Summary: Namiku.RikuxNamine.Post KH2. Since returning to Destiny Islands, Riku would write her name in the sand at the beach shore even though the tide always washed it away. It was so he'd always remember that the supposedly nonexistent Namine DID exist.


**Blu: Hurray!! It's another Namiku fic!!**

**Riku: Yeah... Goodie...**

**Blu: Oh, relax. It's a sad one--mostly on your part.**

**Riku: ...That doesn't make me feel better!!**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naminé, Riku, or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts._

**X-X-X**

Even after being gone for a year, many of the kids from Destiny Islands still saw Riku as a cool, mature kind of guy. He was a lot quieter than he was before, which made many girls swoon over his now-brooding demeanor. To the girls of Destiny Islands Central High School, he was The Perfect Guy--and those letters were _always_ to be capitalized if Riku was the subject.

So imagine how confused some people were when rumor spread that Riku played in the dirt.

The kids were all starting to wonder if his coolness was nothing but a front. Several fixed versions of the rumor were all about when Selphie, ever the source of local teen gossip, corrected the error. He wasn't playing with dump truck toys in the dirt making noises like Tidus had said. The Perfect Guy was actually at the beach, still dressed in his school uniform and _not_ dirty, drawing in the sand. What he drew in the sand was a mystery, though, since every time Selphie went to take a peak at Riku's work once he left, the tide had washed it away.

The kids were no longer confused. Now they were curious--especially the girls who wanted to know what The Perfect Guy would draw on the seashore only to have it washed away by the waves. Could it have been Lovey-Dovey poetry? Doodles? The phrase "Riku loves (insert name here)" was a favorite amongst many girls, but it wasn't certain. Not even Sora and Kairi, the only two people on the island to understand why Riku was the way he was, knew the reason of his beach drawing. All they knew was that it was a personal subject to the silver-haired teen.

What they didn't know was that the subject didn't exist. Or rather, she shouldn't have existed in the first place. But she had, and Riku felt obligated to remember her. That may have started off his habit of writing her name in the sand. Even if it was washed away by the sea, he would write it over in the hopes of imprinting her name in the back of his mind, so he could remember her as a person instead of Kairi's alter ego.

_Naminé_

At that very moment, Riku was at the beach, as usual, writing her name in the sand. A few seconds after adding the accent to the 'e', a tidal wave rolled in and washed it away, getting his sneakers wet. The silver-haired teen either didn't notice or he didn't mind and went back to writing her name again.

_Naminé_

If Ansem the Wise were still alive, he would probably say that it made no sense to remember a Nobody, since there was nothing to remember in the first place. Their personalities and their memories were nothing but copies of their Somebody. But Naminé wasn't a copy of Kairi. She had feelings and, although they were few, she had memories all her own. And even when he spent so much time with her, knowing that she would disappear and often reminded by Ansem that he shouldn't get attached to something that was _fully human_, he liked to pretend.

_Naminé_

He would pretend that the false memories that Naminé had created were real. That _she_ was real. That maybe she would be the opposite of Kairi and be attracted to him instead of Sora. After all, her situation in a love triangle was the same as his--they may as well have gotten together to convince themselves that their other was better than Sora or Kairi.

It didn't have to make sense. It was Riku's imagination, after all. If he wanted, he could've made Naminé act out. And he had to admit that if Naminé were real, then maybe..._just _maybe, he wouldn't have challenged Sora so much over Kairi. She was cute, in her own quiet sort of way. He would often try to avoid the fact that she looked identical to Kairi to convince himself that he only liked her because of her looks. He liked the fact that she was different from Kairi.

_Naminé_

Since their return to Destiny Islands, his imagination made him think about how it would be like if Naminé had gone to their school. For some odd reason, the thought of her in a school blouse and a miniskirt brought a blush to Riku's cheeks the first time and the thought of a wind blowing her skirt up to reveal her panties made his entire face turn red. He would think of the four of them spending lunch together--him, Sora, Kairi and Naminé, and copying each other's homework, and late-night study sessions, and the first date, and the first kiss...

_Naminé_

But those thoughts were the same as the memories she created in Sora's mind--fake. Nonexistent. Not like her. She had feelings, so she had to have been real. As much as he hated it, he didn't want to remember her through false memories. He wanted to remember her as she _really_ was. But that was hard when the only opportunity she had to express herself was in her drawings, and even then, someone told her what to draw. Riku felt that if she had the chances to express herself and act like a normal girl, he would have liked her.

His aquamarine eyes stared down at the name in the sand. The tide had yet to wash it away. By now, her name would have washed away in the water. Riku began to wonder if he should write anything else. His eyes glanced at the sea for a second before he began to write again on the sand.

_Riku_

_&_

_Naminé_

_4EVER_

The tide then came in, washing out the first two words in the sand so that only two were left for a moment before the time came back in again.

_Naminé_

_4EVER_

**X-X-X**

**That's it. This fic was inspired by a poem I read in my AP English 12 class this week and I thought something similar would match the KH series. It may sound lame, but I'd still like some comments.**


End file.
